Second Chance
by Areum
Summary: Hinata Hyuga received a letter adressed to her from her future self. It states all of the events that will happen on a specific day but the real purpose of the letter was to prevent their new friend, Naruto Uzumaki from dying again. Hinata was not the only one who received a letter from the future. Story based off the manga, Orange. NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaIno. I dont own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Legend:

Italic-Letter/P.O.V

Bold-Date of Letter Entry

"∆"-Important Detail

"•"-Detail

 _Spring when I was sixteen. I received a letter. Where did it come from? Why is it here? Who wrote it?_

"Hinata-sama! You're going to be late for your class!" one of the Hyuga Household maids warned the eldest child.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata dashed out of the mansion's door and outside their huge silver gate.

 **April 6**

•The first time I overslept because I forgot to set my alarm clock on time.

'I'll read this later.' Hinata kept an envelope inside her bag and looked around to see the Sakura trees looking beautiful as always.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late if I continue to run like this!'

* * *

"Congratulations on a new year!" Kakashi Hatake, Class 2-6's homeroom teacher looked around the room to see all of his students grinning. "Alright, same ugly faces like last year's 1-4."

Hinata silently giggled and the class erupted into laughter. She kept her books in order and saw that her letter was stuck in one of it and pulled it out while Kakashi walked out of the room saying something like he'll get something...or was that someone? Whatever.

 _To my junior highschool self. How are you? I am writing to you from 10 years in the future. Why am I writing this letter to you is what you're probably thinking right now. Please take this seriously and not as a prank._

'Oookay?' Hinata continued to read the letter with the obvious doubt visible in her lavender eyes.

 _There is something I wish for you to do for me. So I don't repeat my mistakes again for your favorable future, Junior High Hinata. Okay first, I'll tell you some things that will happen to your time._

 **April 6**

•You overslept, for the first time in your life resulting to you being 'almost' late for class

'No way! How do this letter know that?!' Hinata's eyes were wide with disbelief.

•There will be a transfer student in your class named うずまきナルト

'Uzushio? I don't know how to read this. Isn't this like Tokyo's handwritings rather than Konohagakure's?' Hinata pouted slightly in confusion.

"Oi! Everyone shut up. We have a new transfer student from Tokyo. Don't show the new student how noisy you are." Kakashi returned to the room but still not entering the door and hiding someone behind him.

The two both walked in. The student behind the taller and older one was someone with spiky blond hair and cheek-length bangs framing the sides of his face. He has sparkling blue eyes even when he has this serious aura with him.

"Okay this-" Kakashi placed his hand on the student's shoulder. "-is Uzumaki Naruto from Tokyo. Due to family reasons, they moved to Konohagakure. Make sure to make him comfortable around the campus and as well as in the country side. Uzumaki, anything you want to share?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi before answering his question. "Well, don't be afraid to approach me even if I'm a city boy. I can tell you thing or two about Tokyo if you're interested to know about it. Pleased to meet you." he bowed in politeness as almost the whole class squealed, whooped, yelled, cheered and everything to welcome the student.

Meanwhile, Hinata stared shockingly at the letter and the new transfer student back and forth. 'No way. It's real?!' her hands trembled in shock with a mix of disbelief. 'That can't be...'

•His name is Uzumaki Naruto. His seat will be right next to you.

"Alright class shut up. Uzumaki, your seat will be next to Hyuga." Kakashi pointed to the vacant seat at the right of Hinata. "Approach me if you have any problems with the campus or lessons. I'm only staying at the faulty lounge."

The new blonde student approached near Hinata and when he reached the vacant seat beside the shy girl, he bowed his head slightly in politeness as the girl returned it with a small blush. After the exchange, Naruto sat down on his chair. Kakashi cleared his throat as all students faced the front.

* * *

"Hinaaaataaa! Let's go hoooome togeeeetheeer!" Kiba Inuzuka whined in a childish manner and snaked his arms around Hinata's shoulders.

"Don't mind him Hinata." Sakura Haruno sighed and placed both of her arms in front of the girl. "We'll go to our diner place for some food. Want to come?"

Hinata nodded eagerly and immediately thought of the Haruno Diner's cinnamon rolls. Naruto beside the bubbly group stood up from his seat but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." Sasuke Uchiha stated, his hand gripping the blonde's shoulder. "You'll come home with us."

"I...sorry...I..." Naruto hesitated for a bit and gulped down his nervousness.

"Yeah! Sasuke's right! Come on Uzumaki and join us in going home! We can tour you around Konohagakure as well if you want." Kiba released Hinata from his hug.

"Uzumaki, come on! Try the dishes in my family's diner place! It's terrific I tell 'ya!" Sakura winked at Naruto. 'It will raise our sales too!'

'But...if I remember correctly, this was in the letter.' Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her desk in uneasiness.

•You invite Uzumaki Naruto out, but he hesitates and obviously will reject the offer.

∆This once, don't invite him at all.

'Should I try asking them about it? Can I even believe this letter?' these were the thoughts running inside Hinata's mind.

Eventually, Naruto smiled slightly. "Then, I guess for a short time is fine."

Kiba whooped, Sasuke smirked from behind, Sakura jumped towards Naruto as Ino shook her head with a smile. Hinata smiled happily at the sight.

'What's so wrong in inviting him home along with us anyway? He looks kinda happy too.' Hinata released a relieved breath with her hand over her chest.

* * *

"First things first. We know you, you don't know us." Kiba winked at the blonde boy. "The name's Kiba Inuzuka. I love playing soccer and I have a pet dog named Akamaru."

"You know Uzumaki?" Sakura swung her arm over Naruto's shoulder. "If you see Kiba's dog he's like up to your waist. We make Akamaru our amusement ride! He can carry all of us, an additional body won't tire him out!"

"You're exaggerating! The kid might believe it!" Kiba ran his hand down Sakura's hair up to her chin to make her irrirated. "Though, it's true he can carry us but one at a time."

Sakura growled at Kiba for messing her hair. "Anyways, I'm Sakura Haruno and my family owns a diner place. That's where we mostly meet because we don't run out of food."

"Another place fun to hangout in is Sasuke's house or rather, area." Kiba burst out in a huge laughter when he saw Sasuke's horrified look.

"Why? Why?" Naruto asked cutely with eyes similar to a lost puppy. 'I wonder why Uchiha has that kind of face.'

"B-Because Uzumaki-kun, Sasuke-kun's house is near the mall which means movies, arcades, fastfood chain and k-kareokes. O-Oh and I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm soft-spoken so please bear with me but don't worry b-because after a week I won't stutter a-around you." Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto as the boy replied with a grin.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. Me and my family owns a flower shop and a small library so if there's a test gathers it's in my place." Ino proudly stated. "Oh and when there's test next week be ready to come by at my place everytime because we always review there."

"Finally you're all done. I'm Sasu-"

"Guuuys! We're heeere!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened the door to the diner place. She saw many customers eating and it made her happy as their business is popular.

"We're hooome!" Kiba and Ino shouted in sync. "We'll be upstairs with our usuals and one lunch set for our new guy and the Haruno couple's new son!" the two looked at each other in shock as the exact same words came out if their lips at the exact same time.

They all went upstairs where it was more quiet and private. They entered the first door on the left. Ino ran inside Sakura's room and jumped towards her bed. Kiba soon followed, crushing Ino underneath him.

"Is it okay for us to be in here?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. "I mean, I bet we are because the way you guys walk here feels like it's also your home."

"Yeah that's how they often hangout here. My parents also treat them as their own children and as those two said earlier, you'll be their new son." Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke and suddenly remembered something. "Sasuke-kuun! I told you to call me last niiight!"

Kiba and Ino snatched pillows from each other while Sakura keeps bothering Sasuke to annoy him. Naruto looked at Hinata curiously and started a conversation with her.

"Does Haruno like Uchiha?" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear as the girl smiled and shook her head. "No?"

"Sakura...is you see, in love with Sasuke. She doesn't 'like' Sasuke but 'love' Sasuke." Hinata whispered back as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

Sakura's mom knocked on the door and opened it, breads in plastics in her hands. "You guys, take this for free since you have a new friend and our soon to be son. Your orders will be coming soon. There's each for everyone and Hinata, I'm sorry but we ran out of cinnamon cream for the bread."

Hinata shook her head with a smile. "No auntie it's okay. It's only for the bread as long as there's my roll it's okay."

"Alriiight! Mom go away we're having our sweet bonding time here!" Sakura shooed her mother away as the elder chuckled and closed the door after she exited. "Okay we have 2 cutlets, 2 pork and miso, 2 curry, 2 veggies, 2 apple cinnamon aaand 2 melon."

"Oh. Two pieces of one flavor. There's six. Aaah, it's right for us." Kiba clapped his hands. "Alriight, cutlet and pork miso is mine."

"Ah! Ah! Mine's veggie aaaand apple cinnamon." Ino announced with her raising her right hand. She reached for the apple cinnamon but was stopped by Sakura's hand. "What?"

"I want the apple cinnamon too!" Sakura slapped Ino's hand repeatedly. "You can't have it pig!"

"Haaah?! You can have it anytime! Just go down your room and you can get it easily! You can even eat it as your breakfast!" Ino answered back as she grabbed the bread. "What the-!"

"Buuut I don't waant to lose to youuu!"

"I'll take 2 melon and 2 curry for the forehead." Sasuke grabbed the 4 flavors and bonked Sakura's head, slapping to her face the bread he took for her.

"There's 1 veggie, 1 cutlet, 1 pork miso and 1 apple cinnamon left." Kiba looked at Naruto and Hinata who were the last ones to pick their flavor.

'I would love to try the apple cinnamon...' Hinata hungrily stared at the remaining apple cinnamon bread. Her vision was broken when a hand snatches the bread away and it disappeared from Hinata's sight. 'Uzumaki-kun, Sakura and Ino loves it. I'm glad I didn't rush in picking my flavor.'

Hinata snatched the pork miso and veggie bread from the wooden tray with a disappointed face. She went back to her cushion seat sadly which the blonde male noticed.

'Hyuga wants the apple cinnamon...' Naruto stared at the bread on his left hand guiltily. He asked the girl beside him, "Want to exchange?" with a finger pointing the pork miso flavored bread. "Pork miso for apple cinnamon."

Hinata's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. "I want! I want! I want!" Hinata blushed embarassed after realizing that she must have acted like a dog in front of Naruto. "I-I mean...thank you...Uzumaki-kun..."

They both handed their chosen bread to trade with each other. Hinata while staring at the newly received bread from Naruto thought, 'Could he have noticed? Did it seem like I want apple cinnamon?'

 **Friday, April 6**

 _The first time I overslept. The opening ceremony and early release. The new transfer student, Uzumaki Naruto joins Class 2-6 and sits right next to me. We invited him to go home with us and talked all the way to Sakura's house. I walked behind him._

"Bye!"

"Bye-bye!"

"See you on Monday!"

"Goodbye."

"Later! Oh Naruto!" Kiba called out as the blonde turned around to face him. "Is it really alright for us to call you Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond vocally but gave them all a big, happy grin. They grinned right back at him and seperated their ways with Sakura entering their diner place to help.

 _I'll call him Naruto-kun starting on Monday._

* * *

Hello guys! Just to inform you, this story is based off in the manga Orange by Takano Ichigo! It's sugoii I promise! And as far as I'm monotoring it, the manga updates every month with 27-30+ pages...I think. Hope you enjoyed it and please support this story by favoriting or following and of course, reviewing. Any of those methods, I'll be happy and encouraged to write fast. Thank you!

 _Preview:_

 _"It's for Naruto."_

 _"You know that he won't be happy about it, right?"_

 _"It's fine."_

 _"It's a secret."_


	2. Chapter 2

Legend:

Italic-Letter/P.O.V

Bold-Date of Letter Entry

"•"-Detail in the Letter

"∆"-Important Detail in the Letter

Moon of my heart:Maybe it's a manga and not a fic. I've never copied any fic XD I just based this off Orange by Takano Ichigo. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to support me and the story!

Grim Peasant:As what I said on our PM, I'm a fan of you and Queen of Hearts! Salamat sa pagreview!

Arasia:I've read it and it was all about the dead 17 year old Kakeru right? About how he atempted to suicide and all. Ugh *insert broken heart emoticon*. IT'S HIATUS?! I never knew about that and yes, I'm also excited about the LA I saw it on the Manga Fox Page on FB.

naruhinakiralacus:Awww, I'm glad you're looking forward for this! Thank you and please continue to support me and the story!

licilovesanime:Really?! You've read Orange too?! That's awesome! Thank you and please continue to support me and the story!

"Huh? Naruto's out today?" Kiba said out loud when he realized Naruto's seat was empty. "I forgot to take his cellphone number last friday."

"I wonder what's wrong...?" Hinata bit her lower lip in worry. "He was fine last Friday. Should we visit him in case he's sick?"

"We should but we don't know his adress." Kiba answered with a sigh. "I was thinking about that just now when I realized that we don't even know where he lives."

"Tokyo, right?" Ino clarified with a smile. "It's so obvious Kiba, why do you even ask that?"

"Idiot! Obviously they have a new home here in Konohagakure! Naruto can't be possibly travelling from Tokyo to here, back and forth! That takes 1 and a half day!" Kiba ran his hand down Ino's face. "You're more stupid than I am!"

"By the way Hinata, the way you worry for Naruto is suspicious." Sasuke commented with a smirk. "Are you perhaps interested in him?" he rested his chin on top of his two joined hands.

"I-I'm going to chemistry class now." Hinata stood up from her chair and pretended she didn't hear Sasuke. Hinata exited the classroom in hurry as the three bursted into laughter.

"I'm baack! Where's Hinata? We promised to go to chem class together." Sakura entered the classroom as she looked weirdly at the trio. "Why are you guys laughing?"

"Hinata's interested in Naruto." Ino prevented herself from laughing more by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Really?!" Sakura shouted in surprise, "Who would have thought!" and then laughed.

 _And for two weeks, Naruto didn't come to school. I pondered many things like could have that "don't invite him" have something to do with him being absent. Would the letter have the answer?_

 **April 20**

•Sports Tournament

•I was asked to hit during the softball game

•I rejected it since I felt the burden and the heavy responsibility of the game's result. I was and up until now, a coward.

∆I want you to accept the offer instead of rejecting it.

•I started liking Naruto that day.

* * *

"Hinaaata!" Sakura waved her hand at the running Hinata. "Our game is up first in the practice matches! Hurry up!"

Hinata stopped in front of Sakura and Ino panting very hard to catch her breath. "S-Sorry. I was helping Guy-sensei carry the...b-balls."

 _The letter didn't say why Naruto was out for 2 weeks though._

'Maybe because I didn't stop Naruto from coming with...us...' Hinata stopped at her tracks when she saw a blonde guy was being teased by Kiba and Sasuke. "N-N-Naruto-kun?!"

Sakura stopped walking as well when she heard this and ran towards the boys. "Yo Naruto! Been a while!" Sakura jumped towards Naruto and slapped his back.

Ino followed as well as Hinata just walked as she was still tired from running earlier. 'I'm glad he haven't forgotten about us. He looks healthy as well. That's good. That's good.'

"What's up with you, being absent for 2 weeks?" Ino asked while she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I skipped." Naruto answered without a hint of embarassment. He smiled and blinked his eyes as they all stared at him weirdly. "What? You guys don't believe me?"

Sakura facepalmed pulled both of the girls, "Well if that's all excuse us we are first in the practice match. Come and cheer us in the afternoon for the real deal alright?"

* * *

The three girls were back from lunch as they were headed towards the field to cheer for the boys in the soccer match.

"So after soccer is ours right?" Sakura clarified as Ino nodded. "Ours will be an easy win since we have Hinata!"

"Yeah. She's really good at batting." Ino praised Hinata as the latter blushed in embarassment. "What? It's true."

Before Hinata could respond to that, she saw Naruto sitting in the steps towards the grassy field alone. "Sorry. You two can go ahead in the front." Hinata breathed in relief when they didn't ask and just nodded.

Hinata walked towards Naruto and sat beside him. Naruto was too focused in the game to even notice Hinata.

"Um, so Naruto-kun..." Hinata started as Naruto yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry." Hinata giggled at his extreme reaction.

"What the hell Hinata don't scare me." Naruto placed a hand over his beating chest. "I fee like dying seriously, I didn't even notice you."

"That's because you're too engrossed in watching the game." Hinata giggled as Naruto blushed in embarassment.

"Can't say 'no' to that...anyways, why are you here? Isn't your match after this?" Naruto asked curiously and nodded at Hinata's answer. "Aaah, cheering for us. But I think you're mistaken. I'm not part of the game."

"Eh? Why not? Are you sick? I thought you were in a break, waiting for your turn?" Hinata blinked curiously as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck thinking how to explain.

"Well, I wasn't in class for 2 weeks so I haven't practice yet." Naruto answered and noticed Hinata touching her foot. "Uh, something up with your foot? Does it hurt?"

"Um, not really. My shoes are little small. When I ordered it, I messed up the size. I can't return them either." Hinata explained smiling shyly at the memory as she continue to massage her foot.

"So, you've been wearing them since last year?" at seeing Hinata nod he chuckled. "That's a good job in enduring it." Naruto stared at Kiba playing soccer happily. "Hey, why is Kiba good in playing soccer?"

"He's in the soccer club." Hinata mumbled as she looked at the match. "They'll win because Kiba is good."

"Yeah...pft! Sasuke is horrible!" Naruto laughed as he clutched his stomach with small tears escaping his eyes because of how horrible Sasuke was playing.

"Hinata! Oh there you are!" Sakura catched her breath with Ino behind her. "Quick they changed schedules and the venue! Our softball match is next!"

* * *

"Hinata please! Just once, bat!" Ino pleaded while kneeling in front of Hinata.

'They really asked meee!' Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Please!" Sakura also kneeled down. "Ino sucks so much! If you go out there it'll be our win! Pleaaase! You were in the softball club in middle school!"

 _But if I struck out...we'll lose. I can't do it because of the expectations. Besides, the pitcher's scary and if I step up to the plate...we will lose._

Hinata shook her head with a frown. "Sakura, Ino It's impossible. B-Besides it's been a long time since I played softball that I don't even know if I can still play."

The two raised their heads from the grass with a shocked look. "Please!" they pleaded in sync.

"Don't say it's impossible just because your foot hurts." Naruto said as the three girls looked at him.

"What? Naruto? The soccer match is finished? " Sakura said in surprise. "Why didn't you say so Hinata? I-I'll just do it! I'll probably struck out though..." Sakura smiled sadly and raised one hand in apology. "Sorry!"

•Sakura stepped out to bat but struck out and we lost.

 _Can I really do it? The future me said she refused and regretted it. That regret was...burdening her friends with the responsibility. Because I didn't do something I could do. If I run away, I'll be the jerk here!_

Hinata stood up from her seat. "I-I'll do it!"

"Huh? Wha?" Ino blinked in confusion. "What's this all of the sudden?"

"Hey your foot..." Naruto was stopped by the peace sign Hinata gave signalling she'll be fine. "Seriously..."

 _I'm sorry but my foot's not the problem here. It'll stop hurting but the regret won't, even in 10 years._

•First pitch is a curve.

'It's slow. I can hit it!' Hinata swung the bat with her eyes closed and was surprised that she did hit it.

•Second pitch is a fastball. Low inside.

'Here I go...hit it please!' Hinata closed her eyes again and heard the ball hitting the bat and opened her eyes. It was a homerun!

"H-HOMERUN!"

"HINATA YOU DID IT!"

"YOU'RE SO AWESOME HYUGA!"

 _My heart felt light when I heard that. It was my first time winning. I've always lost to the cowardly me._

"HINATA THE BASE! RUN TO THE BASE!" Kiba, Sakura and Ino shouted in panic as Hinata flinched and ran towards the base.

 _We won in softball. It seems that Kiba was pumped up and the other boys as well and won in soccer._

'Ugh, my foot is in its limit. I'll head to the clinic.' Hinata sulked as she stopped as a figure in front of her blocked her way.

"Stop walking. This is the ambulance. Show me your foot and sit down there." Naruto grinned with a health kit in his hand. After Hinata sat down, he removed her shoe. "I'll disinfect it okay?"

"O-Ow!" Hinata winced in pain. "But, I'm glad during the game it was fine. I'm glad I put up with it."

"If you only do that. It's your loss." Naruto mumbled quietly but Hinata heard it.

"If it's only me that loses, it's fine. It doesn't bother anyone. Nobody notices, I'll put up with it and be done. I've always done that." Hinata smiled sadly as Naruto continue to treat Hinata's foot.

"I noticed." Naruto said seriously. "Your foot and the apple cinnamon." Naruto wrapped the wound with a bandage and stood up from his crouched position. "There. All done."

"T-Thanks." Hinata looked at Naruto's back with a shy smile. "For noticing and treating my wound."

"Anytime." Naruto answered, not looking back at Hinata.

"Y-You too! If you want something then say so! I noticed you earlier as well! You want to play soccer too don't you?" Hinata stood up from the small bench and winced a little from the sting her wound gave her.

Naruto looked back at Hinata with a big grin and did a peace sign to her. "Your homerun was great! I'll be on the team next year I promise! I'm better than Kiba you better watch!"

Hinata grinned back and answered cheerfully. "Definitely!"

 _Everything the letter said came true. I really did started liking Naruto that day. I was happy. Did one of the regrets clear up for me 10 years from now?_

 **"Hinata..." a manly voice called as a woman with waist-length indigo hair looked at the man calling for him. "Look at these flowers. Pretty right?"**

 **"What's with the bouquet?"**

 **"It's for Naruto."**

 **"You know that he won't be happy about it right?"**

 **"It's fine. Anyways, what did you bring for 'im?"**

 **"It's a secret! Are you sure our baby is safe with your mother?"**

 **"What's with that? You don't trust my mom? Whatever, I don't want to have more wrinkles. We're already 27 years old this year what the heck."**

 **"No way? Time flies so fast. I want to fix that. Like going back to our highschool days."**

 **'To me that's in the past, you have a lot of happiness waiting for you. It is up to you in how you see it and defend it.'**

 _Lastly, I'll tell you my reason in why I wrote this letter to you. When I turned 26, I had lots and lots and lots of regrets. In this letter I'm writing the biggest regret that I don't want my 16 year old self to have. 10 years in the future, Naruto isn't there. I don't want you to lose such a precious person. Please I beg of you, watch him very closely._

* * *

Done! The legend for the another bold is that it's the world of their 27 year old self. I didn't include it at the top earlier, I did it purposely. Thank you for reading!

 _Preview:_

 _"Don't!"_

 _"I'm sorry Hinata."_

 _"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry about earlier!"_

 _"Hinata! Let's head home together!"_

 _"My mom...commited suicide at the day of the opening ceremony."_


	3. Chapter 3

Legend:

Italic-Letter/P.O.V

Bold-Date of Letter Entry/Future World

Bold and Italic-P.O.V of Future World

"•"-Detail in the Letter

"∆"-Important Detail in the Letter

Thanks to:licilovesanime, Streema and Moon of my heart for reviewing! You guys arr the best!

* * *

 **April 23**

•Naruto joined the soccer club as a temporary player

•He told us that his mom doesn't make him lunch so I said I would make him one and bring it the next day

"Sasuke! Let's go and buy some bread." Kiba stood up from his seat when the teacher exited the classroom after the bell rang.

"Ah! I'll go too!" Naruto raised his right arm and stood up from his seat.

"No lunch again today?" Sasuke asked as he also stood up from his seat as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. My mom doesn't make me lunch so..."

'The letter is amazingly right again.' Hinata thought with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"But, you have a bento Kiba. Why are you always buying bread?" Naruto asked curiously while staring at the lunch box Kiba carried in his hand.

"Well it's not enough for me so..." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a grin.

"Because you're a beast."

"Shut up Ino."

* * *

"Hinataaa! Come shopping with us!" Ino squealed in excitement when she saw Hinata agree. "Alright!"

"Narutooo! You busy today?" Kiba ran towards Naruto's desk and banged his hands in front of Naruto. "Won't you come and check the soccer club?"

"Huh? Why? I didn't even play in the match yesterday." Naruto blinked his blue eyes in confusion.

"Why you say? Because I heard you're better than me in soccer." Kiba noticed Hinata looking at them and smiled at her. "Right Hinata?"

"H-Huh?"

"Hiiiiinaaataaaa!" Naruto called out her name in anger. He marched closer to her and- "Don't tell them about yesterday geez!" -lightly bonked her head.

Hinata blushed while placing a hand over the spot Naruto hit. Ino squealed at the scene that just happened before her.

"Naruto what's with that!"

"What's with what?"

"Is that popular in Tokyo?"

"Huh? O-Of course not!"

Kiba bursted into laughter at the exchange between the two blondes. "Okay, okay enough about this and let's go to our soccer club!" Kiba pulled Naruto by his wrist and was exiting the classroom.

Before the two got too far away, a button dropped on the ground and Sakura picked it up and called the two boys.

"Someone lost a button. Is it Kiba's or Naruto's?"

"Ah. That's mine." Kiba answered. "I think I caught it on with something this morning."

"I can sew it for you." Hinata said and took out her mini sewing kit. "Give me your blazer and the button."

"I-I-y-yes mam!" Kiba stuttered in shock at Hinata's voice that is filled with authority. "Are you sure it's fine?"

"It's no problem!" Hinata replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh yeah Hinata, come with us to the soccer club!" Kiba invited with a grin. "Naruto will be there!"

"Eeeh? No way! We're going shopping today!" Ino whined while shooing Kiba away.

"Just go on Sunday. I'll even come with you."

"No way. Girls only, no boys."

Hinata smiled proudly at her finished work and folded the blazer neatly, handing it to Kiba afterwards. Hinata agreed in coming to the club while Ino whined and sighed.

"Alright let's go! Sasuke are you coming with us or nah?" Kiba looked at the boy who was standing up from his seat.

"Nah. If our captain sees me in the socccer club, I won't be seeing the sunrise anymore." Sasuke declined the offer. "Besides, I have to watch Evening Get."

"Ah that's true. You're in the basketball club after all." Kiba chuckled and waved goodbye as the others minus Sasuke followed him to the soccer club.

* * *

"Kyaaa! Naruto you're so coool!" Ino and Sakura squealed after Naruto scored and the practice ended.

"Yeah he is, but thanks to my passing that he scored!" Kiba whined as the girls minus Hinata ignored him. "But anyways, I saw your goal. So, did you play before?"

"Yeah." Naruto drank the water bottle and wiped his lips with his arm. "When I was in elementary."

"That good, that's good 'cause you'll be joining the club tomorrow!" Kiba said cheerfully in a sing-song way.

"Whaa? I never said that!"

"Eh, but the senpais also said you were good and you should join the team."

"B-But I suck at waking up so I probably can't come to morning practices!"

"Who cares? Just join in as a temporary player! That way, you can come only in the afternoon practices!"

"Well...then...I guess being a temporary member...is fine...hey what's with that look?! I didn't say I'll join tomorrow!"

Kiba stared lovingly at Naruto and cling onto him as the girls laughed at this. After this scene, the girls waited for the two boys to change their clothes so they can all go home together. After a few minutes, they have finally changed and were leaving the school.

"By the way Kiba-kun, I fixed your long sleeve earlier since it was gonna break." Hinata said shyly. "I hope you don't mind."

"No! Not at all! In fact, thank you for doing that!" Kiba grinned happily, showing his sharp canines. "What? Why is Naruto laughing?"

"Well, because Hinata is like a mother!" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"W-What? Why? What do you mean by t-that?" Hinata uttered in confusion.

"Ah! I get it! You're right Naruto!" Ino nodded her head rapidly to show her agreement. "She even makes her own lunch."

"Really? That's cool!" Naruto wow-ed and smiled at Hinata. "Make one for me too!"

"Sure! I'll bring one tomorrow..." Hinata mumbled shyly, looking down at the road they were walking at.

"Heh! It's fine! I'm just kidding!"

 _Just kidding...but I want to make him one. Though, that might be weird. I mean, he said he was just "kidding" so I guess I won't be making one...that's right._

•But I still didn't do it. Make him one and give it to him or you'll regret it.

∆I want you to make Naruto a bento and give it to him.

 _If I did make one, what will be his reaction? Will he like it? Will he love it? Will he hate it? Will he be surprised? Will he be angry at me because he said he was only "kidding"?_

* * *

"Morning!" Naruto greeted Hinata cheerfully as the said girl bowed slightly and hid her blusing face with the book she was 'reading'.

 _Alright! I'll just wait 'til lunch and placed it on his desk and then run! It'll be fine! Hinata, you can do it!_

After 4 periods, lunch arrived as all students stood up from their seats. Two of those students approached Naruto asking if he'll get some bread. He nodded and was standing up from his seat.

 _Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! I made your lunch! Naruto-kun! I made your lunch! But...I couldn't say it._

Lunch ended and after 4 periods again, it was already time to go home. Hinata stood up from her seat with a frown and immediately exited the classroom.

"Why didn't you wait for Sakura and Ino?"

Hinata flinched in surprise but she didn't turned her head to look at the person. She already knew who it was. "They're the ones in the cleaning duty."

"I see..." Naruto replied and walked beside her. "You bag's extra large today. It looks heavy. What's in it? Should I carry it for you?"

'No! The lunch will-!' Hinata thought in fear as she slapped Naruto's hand that were reaching for the huge bag. "Don't!"

Both of them were shocked at what happened. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto walked away apologizing and then ran.

 _I'm sorry. If I hadn't made that lunch...If it wasn't for the letter...this is something that can't be changed easily. It's my personality. I wish...I hadn't read that letter._

"Hinata! Let's go home now!" Sakura jumped towards the girl and hugged her from the back. "Want to join us in shopping?"

"No..." Hinata declined. "I mean, I'm sorry but please go ahead! I have some business to take care of!" she ran after Naruto.

"Well then, this'll be a date between you and me, Sakura." Ino whispered in her ear only to receive a jab to her side. "Owww!"

Hinata arrived and waited at the entrance of the school as she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba approaching and then came out behind of the pillar bowing her head in apology.

"I'm sorry about earlier Naruto-kun! Please forgive me!" Hinata raised her head with a blush and was ready to run away in embarassment.

"Hinata!" this made the shy girl stop. "Let's head home together."

Kiba blinked his eyes and smiled, riding his bike. "Then, I'll go ahead. I'll ask you more about soccer club tomorrow! Goodluck Naruto!" he pedalled the bike and waved goodbye, without looking back.

"I forgot Naruto but I was suppose to watch Evening Get today!" Sasuke patted Naruto's back.

"B-But Evening Get doesn't air today..."

"Dummy! I said I'll get something for the evening and it might be too crowded at the market today so I need to be early well, goodbye!"

Naruto was out of words as his two "trusted" and "loyal" bestfriends ditched him. What's he gonna do now? He's nervous around Hinata after all though, he just doesn't show it.

"W-Well then, erm Hinata...let's go?"

 _Oh no! This wasn't in the letter! It's just us. This is something that didn't happen to the 27 year old Hinata! I don't know what'll happen...it's scary._

The two walked in awkward silence as Naruto broke the ice, starting a conversation where they'll get to know more about each other.

"What do you usually do after you get home?"

"Um...I usually help around the house."

"What about hobbies?"

"Hm...I guess love pressing flowers. H-How about you? What do you usually do when you get home and what are your hobbies?"

"I play video games all the time but sometimes, I water our plants and sometimes, I play soccer too."

"Then, while you were skipping class for 2 weeks did you um...just play video games?"

"Yeah..."

Hinata was taken aback by the sudden change of emotion in his voice. His eyes, body language and voice were saying he was sad. About what though? Hinata decided to change the topic.

"T-Then what about soccer? Why won't you join? It's really obvious that you love soccer..."

"My mom...comitted suicide on the day of the opening ceremony..." Naruto confessed while staring at the ground sadly.

Hinata was shocked but she didn't show it. When she found a bench nearby, she asked Naruto if he wanted to sit to which he nodded. After sitting, he continued to talk.

"I promised her...that I won't join any club before she comitted suicide. The 2 weeks that I was absent was for the funeral and the move."

 _I thought it was fine to ask him stuff. I suddenly remembered about the "don't invite him" stuff and thought that it was my fault his mother comitted suicide since I didn't stop him from coming home with us that day. But then, the reason for the letter was to make sure I erase all regrets that my 27 year old have! If it's like this, I'll just be repeating it all over again!_

"Well then, I'm sorry about talking about these strange stuffs. Shall we?"

 _I have to fulfill the purpose of the letter! I have to help Naruto-kun!_

"It's okay, it's not strange at all. I'm sorry I asked." Hinata gulped and looked at Naruto's back with determination visible in her lavender eyes. "Naruto! I made it! I made your lunch!"

Naruto stopped at his tracks and turned his head to look at Hinata who was stretching her arms out with a bento box in her hands.

"I-I planned to give it to you at lunch but I didn't! I'm sorry! When you offered to h-help me carry my bag, the bento was inside it and I was afraid that time but I didn't knew why so...I also apologize for that! I-I don't know if you'll like it but here! Please accept it!" Hinata hid her blushing face from the view of the blonde boy.

Naruto chuckled and took the bento from the shy girl. "I actually really wanted you to make me one and wondered if you would. So, I'm really happy you did. Thank you Hinata!"

 _He looked like he was about to cry. On the way home, Naruto held it tightly and smiled happily._

"But, I was schocked when you suddenly called me without horonifics. That's why I turned around. Anyways, thank you very much for making me a bento. I really, really, really appreciate it." Naruto chuckled and covered his blushing face with his arms.

"T-Then I'll bring one tomorrow! Tomorrow, the day after and everyday! I'll make you lunch everyday and if you can't get up in the morning I'll call you and wake you up!" Hinata vowed with a blushing face and neck.

"Okay!" Naruto brought his arm down and grinned while blushing equally red in embarassment. "I'll look forward to your call and bento tomorrow!"

 _His smile remains unchanged...even 10 years from now...forever...and ever..._

 **The 27 year old Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke met up in a park with a car beside them.**

 **"Sorry for making you bring the car!" Hinata smiled in apology as Sakura slapped Hinata's back while roaring in laughter.**

 **"It's totally alright! My husband's driving!"**

 **"Bwahahaha! What's this Sasuke?! You and Sakura don't have a family yet what's up with the van?!" Kiba pointed at the black mini-van.**

 **"Shut up. It's Itachi's."**

 **"Oh! The baby looks just like you Hinata!" Sakura cooed as she held a picture. "Where is he?"**

 **"We left him with Kiba's mother."**

 **"Are you sure auntie can take care of the baby? I mean, he's Kiba's mother. Good thing that the baby doesn't look like Kiba." Ino commented with a hearty laugh.**

 **"Hey now. You've offended me 2 times." Kiba ran a hand down Ino's face.**

 **"What's with the bouquet?"**

 **"It's for Naruto."**

 **All of them minus the Inuzuka married couple laughed and then entered the car. Sasuke started the engine and drived the car.**

 **"Oh my gooosh! Sasuke our lives are in your hands you better drive carefully!" Kiba shouted as all of them minus Sasuke who is too focused on the road, laughed. "Jokings aside, what did you guys bring for Naruto?"**

 **"It's a secret." all of them answered in sync.**

 **"You guys are so mean. Sasuke, I didn't hear you speak."**

 **"Yes you did."**

 _ **Today, we're going to see Naruto. The promise that can't be fulfilled...**_

"Hinata! Dinner's ready!"

 _Naruto died in an accident the winter when he was 17. We made a promise. Saving Naruto is our penance._

 _Save him._

 _Save Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

Hello guys! Truth is, when I posted chapter 2 I'm already done writing this! I always write in advance and when my story is not in the first page of the NaruHina, SasuSaku or KibaIno anymore, that's the time I always update so many people will be able to read this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for supporting me!

 _Preview:_

 _"I don't know why but when I see him or anyone else for that matter with you...I just feel annoyed."_

 _"Hinata, are you...interested in someone?"_

 _"Ah, she's really confessing? I can't see well due to the trees covering their faces."_

 _"Naruto! What did you say?"_

 _"You...like him right?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Legend:

Italic-Letter/P.O.V

Bold-Date of Letter Entry/Future World

"•"-Detail in the Letter

"∆"-Important Detail in the Letter

 **After we graduated from highschool, which was 8 years ago, the five of us met up again to dig up our time capsule.**

 **"Ah it is here!" Ino whooped, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "Let's see, this is mine, Sakura's, Kiba's, Sasuke's and Hinata's." with each name, she handed each envelope to the person called.**

 _ **We wrote letters to our selves 10 years in the future and buried them near the lone tree behind the main building.**_

 **Hinata opened her envelope and her eyes scanned through the letter she wrote 10 years in the past. The letter was yellow-ish due to it being kept under the ground for 10 years.**

 _ **To my future self,**_

 _ **How are you? What have you done? My dream is that when I'm 25, I'll be married to a wonderful guy and have a baby. I also want to work in a daycare center. How did I do?**_

 _ **Oh...so this is what I wrote. I hadn't remember a single thing I wrote. When I read it, it all came back to me.**_

 **"That's right, I wanted to work in a daycare." Hinata smiled, her eyes twinkling in nostalgia.**

 **"Let me see!" Ino snatched Hinata's letter from her and cackled at what the lavender haired girl wrote. "The "'married' and 'a baby' is right on. But not the 'wonderful guy' part."**

 **"Excuse you! I am wonderful!" Kiba humphed and as usual, his favorite way of showing his anger, ran his hand down Ino's face.**

 **"Stop that." Hinata sighed, splitting the bickering two apart from each other. "What did you write, honey?"**

 **"To be a famous soccer player and married to an actress." Kiba responsed with a grin, his behavior changing completely. "Everybody else?"**

 **"Marry Sasuke-kun and live happily ever after." Sakura proudly exhibited her letter to everyone with a peace sign made by her hand. "It all became true."**

 **"Mine's become a super famous model." Ino smiled smugly and flipped her long ponytailed hair to the side. "Not yet famous but will be soon."**

 **"Mine's become a basketball player, famous or not or become a basetball coach." Sasuke gazed blankly at his letter. "I only became a coach."**

 **"Alriight." Kiba stretched his arms out wide. "What else is inside this empty time capsule? A group picture of us and Naruto's letter as well as a strange girl's picture."**

 **"That's me! The future worldwide model star you're insulting!" Ino yelled in anger. "Anyways let's read Naruto's letter! I bet he won't get mad if we read it."**

 **"Who else will? We'll give it to him later." Kiba opened the envelope and pulled out a yellow-ish paper out from the soiled envelope. "With a good voice-" Kiba cleared his throat. "-to the people in the future, are you well?"**

 **All went silent at this and continue to listen to Kiba who was done clearing his throat and ready to read the letter in a humourless manner.**

 **"To Kiba, you were so tall and good at soccer. I admired you." Kiba read out, the letter gripped securely by his firm hands.**

 **"You're making that up! Stop it!" Ino walloped Kiba's back repeatedly with a boisterous laughter.**

 **"No I am not!" Kiba said with an earnest voice, inching away from her to dodge another wallop from the energetic blonde. "Look!" Kiba demonstrated the letter in front of Ino's face.**

 **"It is..." Ino mumbled in disbelief, her eyes wide in shock.**

 _ **I was pretty happy when you approached me on the first day of school, offering to walk home with you guys. I was happy I accepted the offer because I met you guys. I knew I should have joined soccer club.**_

 _ **To Sakura, you're always scary when you get angry but it's always for Hinata and Ino, right? There was one time when you got super angry for Hinata and I thought that was pretty cool. Your diner was the best! Thank you for you and your parents for treating me like a son and a brother.**_

 _ **To Sasuke, you always looked serious but the actual truth was that you are really full of humour. During breaks you always teach me the 'Laughing Rules'**_ **-"what the?!"**

 **"He always asked me to teach it to him."**

 **-** _ **but I didn't really get it**_ **-**

 **"He didn't?"**

 **-** _ **though it always made me laugh no matter how many times I hear it. I also love the place where we always hangout**_ **-**

 **"Where is that?! Why did you take Naruto with you there-wherever it was-when you didn't take me?!" Sakura clutched Sasuke's collar and jounced him.**

 **"I-It was the ramen place near the m-mall!" Sasuke stuttered in horror and braced himself for the upcoming punch which never arrived. "Huh-? Wha?"**

 **-** _ **it has the best ramen and I also love Teuchi and Ayame! They're the best diner owners like the Harunos! Say hi to them for me when you next come there!**_

 _ **To Ino, you were always so happy and bright. When I'm depressed, I always picture you joking and I will always feel better. And when you always asked me which is better for you, it all fits you perfectly. Don't you agree with me superstar model?**_

 _ **To Hinata, you were so modest and always thought of others before yourself. When everybody was happy, you looked the happiest. The cookies you girls made, yours was the best. After that day, I loved your cooking.**_

 _ **I knew that 10 years in the future, you all will still be together, laughing happily. I'm sorry if I'm not there with you guys anymore but do know this, I enjoyed and cherished every moment I had with you guys. I just had to follow mom and repent for my sins so I went to the other side early.**_

 _ **Love, Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 **"That's all?" Sasuke spoke, which was rare. "Are you sure? What about his predictions for his self?"**

 **"Why...?" Sakura dug her nails deep to her palm. "We...we said it will be our own dreams. Why did he create a letter for each of us?!"**

 **Silence met Sakura's outburst as each one of them closed their eyes and let their tears fall to the dry ground.**

 **The winter the day Naruto died we kept asing "Why?" repeatedly.**

 **"He planned it. He wants to die in order to rest peacefully. He knew that he wouldn't have a future." Sasuke wiped his tears away with the use of his arm.**

 **"No...I refuse to believe it! It was an accident!" Kiba choked hard between his sobs. "RIGHT NARUTO?! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT RIGHT!" Kiba roared to the blue sky.**

 _ **To 16 year old self,**_

 _ **Trust me. Naruto will be saved. Just watch him closey and don't let him be by himself. His wishes for our futures turned out different. We don't smile and laugh together anymore. So, we decided to celebrate Naruto's birthday that we couldn't. This time, WE WILL SAVE NARUTO.**_

 **May 1**

•After a week, Naruto quits soccer club. Make sure he rejoins the club.

∆Even if he's being unreasonable, make him join. I'm sure he wants to.

"Good morning!" Kiba greeted the class after he opened the door with Naruto under his arms.

'He'll join the club! I'll make sure of it!' Hinata nodded her head with a half fist pump while looking at Naruto, determination visible in her lavender eyes.

"Listen guys!" Kiba announced happily. "Naruto joined the soccer club as a permanent member! Do you guys know how happy I am?!"

"That's good!" Hinata smiled happily as Kiba raised his hand for a high-five which Hinata gave. 'Wait...what?"

"Really? Not a temporary member anymore?" Sakura looked up from her phone and looked at the blonde.

"Well I planned to do it for a week only but Kiba kept asking and it was too annoying so..." Naruto giggled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, annoying guys are awful." Ino nodded her head in understanding as Kiba ran his hand down Ino's face as usual.

'The future chaged already?' Hinata blinked her eyes, still not regirstering what happened. 'All inside of the letter happened and it wasn't wrong, I think...'

Naruto sat down beside Hinata and looked at the bewildered woman. "Tomorrow there's morning practice and um...I'm counting on you to wake me up."

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto with wide eyes. "Y-Yes! Definitely!" Hinata giggled with a cute blush dusting her cheeks.

* * *

'I was really shocked. The future changed already. Does that mean...Naruto-kun is safe?' Hinata smiled at the thought but immediately dismissed it. 'No, the letter's still here so...'

A textbook met Hinata's head as the girl winced in surprise. She looked up and saw Naruto grinning at her.

"Are you thinking about something?"

Hinata jumped backwards and blinked her lavender eyes. "Hm? Ah, y-yeah. I am thinking about something..."

"Well, if you need an ear you know who to call...oh, and look forward or you might bump into something." Naruto adviced with a wicked grin. Unknowingly, he bumped into someone and he immediately faced front, his back facing Hinata, and bowed his head.

Hinata giggled at this as what he said earlier rang in her ears. He told her to be careful not to bump into anyone or anything but he himself bump into someone. That's pretty ironic.

"Ah, hey." a pretty girl with long silver hime hair and same lavender eyes as Hinata, smiled prettily at Naruto. "It's okay Naruto."

"Uh, hello..." Naruto smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Nice to see you here."

The girl continue to smile prettily, "Hey, I'm sorry but I must keep going. See you later!" and ran ahead, waving her hand in goodbye.

"Do you know her Hinata?" Naruto asked when the girl was out of ear shot. "I mean, she was always at the soccer club watching our practices."

"O-Oh...she's Shion-san...she's pretty popular due to her looks as you can see." Hinata giggled nervously. 'Shion-san seems like she's interested in Naruto-kun...she even calls him without horonifics.'

 **May 2**

•Before holidays, we had a half-day

•During break before dismissal, Shion-san confessed to Naruto

•They started going out after that

Hinata sadly looked at the letter, slightly crumpling the edge. Her eyes dropped at the last detail. Before she could even have any more depression, she remembered about waking up Naruto and immediately dialled his number.

After he picked the call up, Hinata swallowed down her nervousness. "H-Hello? Naruto-kun i-it's time to wake up!"

No answer was heard.

"Naruto-kun?"

"...Morning..." Naruto answered over the line groggily. "Hey...thanks for waking me up. Um, if you can come to school...early...can you watch the soccer club's morning practice?"

Hinata blushed at the offer. She shyly nodded her head but realized that they were talking on their phones so she accepted the offer shyly and instinctly told him that she nodded her head, not realizing that they were talking on phones.

"Haha, you're really stupid...I look forward in seeing you at the benches..."

* * *

After their gym class, with the remaining time, it became a play/free time. Hinata volunteered in carrying the balls back to the faculty room as the others continued to play. She crouched down and carried the box full of balls. As she was walking down the corridor, she was stopped by a figure next to her.

"Is it heavy?"

Hinata looked up and saw it was Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stretched out his arms wide, asking for the box of balls. Hinata hesitatingly placed it over his arms.

"Why? Are you perhaps expecting thst I was Naruto?" Sasuke smirked as the two continue to walk down the corridor. "I'm sorry that I'm not Naruto."

"N-No! I-I was actually relieved that you came to h-help me." Hinata stuttered, blushing a dark shade of red. Hinata sensed Sasuke preparing for a new tease but stopped in doing so.

"Guy-sensei is looking for you Sasuke."

The two raven haired students looked back and saw Naruto smiling at them with a hand placed on his side. Sasuke humphed and gave the box to Hinata before taking off towards the gym again.

"Give it to me Hinata." Naruto asked, more like, demanded. "There we go." Naruto adjusted his arms under the box to hold it more securely and walked beside Hinata.

"S-So um, why was Sasuke-kun called for?" Hinata asked Naruto, hoping to break the awkward, deafening silence between them.

"Ah that, I lied." Naruto straightforwardly said. "I just want him to go back to the gym."

"W-Why?" Hinata blushed at his answer earlier and was currently looking down shyly. "Why did you lie to your bestfriend?"

"I don't know why, but when I see him with you...or anyone for that matter, I just feel annoyed." Naruto answered, not realizing what he just honestly blurted out.

Hinata blushed, ten shades darker than red. 'Ah, I remembered the letter suddenly.' Hinata frowned, her happiness erased from her heart and instead was replaced by sadness. 'Will they actually go out...? Shion-san and Naruto-kun...?'

"Say Hinata..." Naruto trailed off and started walking ahead of Hinata. "Are you interested in someone?"

"H-Huh?!" Hinata's skin jumped at his sudden question. "None...how about you?" Hinata leaned forward, hoping to see even a bit of Naruto's reaction. "Is there someone you're interested in? Like...Shion-san, for example."

"Hm..." Naruto pondered while looking up. "I like her face I guess...but overall, I'm not interested in her."

"Ah...is that true?" Hinata giggled nervously. 'Now I really want a plastic surgery!'

Afer the two arrived at the faculty and returned the box of balls, the bell rang and they went to the classroom for the last period, not really a period but the break before their half-day dismissal.

They arrived at their classroom which was rowdy even with only few students due to the others still playing since there was nothing to do before dismissal. The two noticed that their friends who was just at the gym a while ago was suddenly in the classroom.

"Ah, Naruto!" Kiba grinned, ushering for the blonde to come closer. "Buy us some drinks!"

"Mine's colaaa!" answered Sasuke nonchalantly, busy in playing some games on his cellphone.

"Huh?! Wait! I didn't even agree!" Naruto spoke fast, hoping for them to stop giving their orders. "I won't buy you guys drinks!"

"Milk tea for me!" Sakura waved her hand from the rail of the window, sitting beside the curtain.

"Ugh, whatever, you guys are unstoppable. I'll just write it down sheesh." Naruto grabbed the nearest notepad/paper and ballpen he could see and wrote their orders down.

"Mine's green tea. It helps for my diet." Ino placed her arm on Naruto's shoulder. "Forget their orders but not mine okay, pretty boy?" Ino teasingly slided her finger down Naruto's chin to his collarbone before sitting down and reading a fashion magazine.

"Coffee milk for me." Kiba laughed at Naruto jotting down their orders. "I'm sure you won't forget a single order that way. You're actually pretty reliable."

Naruto didn't look up and ignored Kiba's comment. "Hinata, you?" Naruto slightly glanced at the now sitted shy girl beside him. "What do you want?"

"Erm...I'm fine..." Hinata smiled shyly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for asking."

"Eeeh. You're not thirsty after gym? That's a lie." Naruto humphed and gazed intensely at Hinata. "Come on, don't you tell me anything's fine either or I'll give you a coffee milk with red beans in it."

"Uh, such drink exists?" Hinata chuckled at that. "That's actually disgusting now that I imagined it..."

"You two are so cute together that it's giving me diabetes." Sasuke sighed bitterly. "Get a room please. Naruto you're such a caring boyfriend."

"Whatever!" Naruto straightened his back and before exiting said, "I'll get you orange juice Hinata and I'll kill you when I get back Sasuke!"

"O-Okay! Thank you very much!" Hinata replied loudly, cupping her hands over her mouth for the furthering Naruto to hear it.

After a few minutes, the 4 went towards the window and all sat at the rail like Sakura watching Naruto adorably trying hard to not let a single drink fall from his arms. Kiba opened the window and shouted,

"You okay with carrying all of that?!" Kiba teased the poor blonde and laughed at Naruto's misery.

"Nah! I dropped the coke and coffee milk!" Naruto looked up with an agitating smile.

"Hey!" Kiba and Sasuke jinxed in anger.

Naruto laughed and was supposed to continue running back to the classroom when he was stopped by a girl.

"Ah, he got caught." Sakura said with a chuckle. "He's getting popular lately, huh? Making Shion, the most popular girl of our batch confess to him."

"Ah she's really confessing? I can't see well due to the tree covering their heads." Sasuke squinted his eyes. "I don't even know what's so beautiful in this 'Shion' girl."

"Yeah, because all you can see in your eyes is Sakura." Ino rolled her eyes at Sasuke's nonchalant nod and Sakura's blush.

Hinata continue to watch the scene with a heavy heart. 'I am not happy at all...I wonder why? I should be happy for Naruto-kun.'

Hinata strangely dozed off for the few minutes that Shion 'confessed' to Naruto and when she came back to her senses, Naruto was already entering the room with a poker face.

Kiba and Ino immediately stood up from the rail and rushed to him slapping his back and congratulating him.

"Huh? What? What's happening? Why are you congratulating me? We're not even dating yet. Coffee milk for you, green tea for you. Sasuke here's your spilled coke and Sakura's milk tea. Hinata, your orange juice." Naruto handed the drinks to the names he called.

"Um...thank you." Hinata smiled and accepted the juice. "Here's my payment for the orange juice." Hinata stretched out her closed fist forward, towards Naruto.

Naruto pushed it back and pierced the straw in his drink and sipped it. He seperated his lips from the straw and looked at the girl. "It's on me since you always make me lunch."

The bell rang and the few students that were inside the room buzzed in confusion as their homeroom teacher entered the room and greted the class which they did the same.

"Don't worry y'all. You'll still be having your half-day dismissal. I'm just making some announcements. It's better that you guys write it down." Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at the paper in his hand, walked forward and wrote it down on the board.

"Ah, I forgot my case." Naruto whispered lowly but Hinata heard it. "Ugh, Sabaku-san you have a pencil and eraser?"

"I do, but I don't have any extras." the red haired answered, looking up to the board and down to his notebook, copying down what Kakashi was writing.

"Naruto-kun, I have some extra pencil and eraser." Hinata stretched out her palm with a mechanical pencil and a small eraser towards Naruto.

Naruto took it with a grin and lip-mouthed the words "I'll return it to you after this." to which Hinata smiled shyly at.

•I lent Naruto my pencil and eraser.

∆After Naruto returned those, look at the eraser wrapper and be honest with your feelings.

After the announces were made, the dismissal bell rang and all students whooped in joy. Naruto returned Hinata's things with a grin.

"Let's go Naruto!" Kiba swung his arm over the blonde's shoulder. "We'll go practice! You, Sasuke? Wanna watch?"

"Nah. My brother gave me some errands to run." Sasuke raised his arm in goodbye without looking back at them and exited the room.

"Hinata we have cleaning duty!" Sakura hugged Hinata's waist. "Ino and I got the entance way while you got the locker area."

"Ah, really?" Hinata stood up from her seat and hid the eraser in her pencil case, not noticing Naruto's frown as she did that.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the entrance of Class 2-6 room and catched her breath. She opened the door and took her eraser, pulling a piece of paper from her eraser wrapper.

 _Coke_

 _Milk tea_

 _Green tea_

 _Coffee milk_

 _Orange juice_

 _Mango juice_

'Huh? Isn't this the list of the drinks earlier?' Hinata sweatdropped. 'So there wasn't anything important in here after all.'

Hinata was supposed to hide her eraser again and fix her things when she felt a piece of paper behind the list. She pulled it and placed it on top of the list for her to read.

 _You think it's okay for me to go out with Shion?_

Hinata's heart dropped at this and looked around the room frantically and saw Naruto's bag on top of his desk and felt relieved. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote something on it, immediately running outside in a hurry.

She arrived in front of Naruto's shoe locker and placed the piece of paper inside on top of his shoes which Hinata noticed was his indoor ones. That means that he's outside right now.

Hinata rushed back to the room soaked in her own sweat and panting hard. She opened the door and was surprised to see Sakura staring out the window, silently squealing.

"Sakura? When did you came back? Where's Ino?"

Sakura turned her head, "That bitch ditched me. Anyways, never mind that look at this!" ushering her hand as Hinata came closer and looked out the window as well. "They've been talking for a while now."

After a while, Shion faced back and run away. Looking closer, she was smiling happily with a blush. Sakura opened the window and took a deep breath before shouting,

"Naruto! What did you say?!"

Naruto looked up at them and placed his arms over his head making a circle, which means that he and Shion are now officially dating.

Sakura squealed and congratulated Naruto. Hinata frowned and faced back, running outside of the room. She ignored Sakura's surprised and worried calls for her. Hinata continued running and accidentally bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry!" Hinata apologized, bowing her head. Before she could run again, this person gripped her wrist which refrained her from escaping.

"What happened? Obviously, you're not okay." this person said, which was Kiba's worried voice. "I saw earlier that Naruto agreed to date Shion as I was passing by. You...like him, right?"

Hinata looked up at Kiba with teary eyes and rushed forward, hugging the bigger man sadly and crying. The boy returned the hug and ran his hand on the girl's back up and down in a comforting manner.

Naruto returned inside the main building and went to his shoe locker. Noticing a folded piece of paper, he took it and read it. With big letters, the word "No" was written.

 **Wednesday, May 2**

 _Before holidays, Shion confessed to Naruto and they started dating afterwards. I walked home alone, declining our maid's offer for dinner as soon as I got home and walked up straight to my bedroom. I locked my door and sat on my bed. I took out a beverage I bought on the way home and sipped it until it was empty, not noticing my tears trailing down my cheeks. The taste was sweet-sour, a sad and painful taste._

* * *

Woah! Can you guys believe this?! This chapter is 3k+ words! OMFG, I'm so happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as usual, before I posted chapter 3, I already finished this. And as you noticed, I always update on Saturdays (GMT+8) except when I get sick though or it's my exam week.

 _Preview:_

 _"Why didn't you wake me up today?"_

 _"Hinata! I want to talk to you!"_

 _"You jerk!"_

 _"Don't run away Hinata."_

 _"You're right Sasuke-kun, thank you."_

 _"You'll be doing what?!"_

 _"You told me not to and I...have someone I notice more than her."_


End file.
